The Legend of the Volcano Sisters
The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Clam (debut) Summary Luau Brothers Austin, Tyrone the Strong, and Pablo the Swift want to have a luau, but the Volcano Sisters will ruin it with an eruption if they don't find the perfect gift for them! Tyrone and Pablo go to get them the biggest, most prized things, but Austin thinks that it is better to give a small present and a lot of care to the sisters instead. Recap ﻿Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin are in the backyard. They introduce themselves as the legendary Luau Brothers, a group of brothers living in Hawaii that can do extraordinary things. Tyrone proves to the viewer that he can lift heavy items by picking up a lawn chair, and he tells that that's why he is called Tyrone the Strong. Pablo runs around in circles very fast, causing him to be called Pablo the Swift. Austin stays standing near the porch of Tyrone's house doing nothing. Tyrone and Pablo tell the viewer that he is called Austin, just Austin. The three sing We Love A Luau and also tell that they are heading to Hawaii for a big luau. The backyard transforms into the small island of Hawaii. Two brown beach huts are shown. Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin appear. They are about to start their luau when they hear a yell from inside a volcano behind them. At the sound of the yell, they dash inside the high volcano full of lava. Inside the volcano, two sisters, Uniqua and Tasha, are sitting on a pedestal next to a red button. The girls tell the boys that they are mad, and if they do not get what they want, they will push the button, and the volcano will erupt. The Luau Brothers sing We'll Get You What You Want with the Volcano Sisters and leave. Pablo and Tyrone try to decide what to give the sisters, but leave Austin out, who is trying to tell them what he thinks they will enjoy. Tyrone tells Pablo that the Volcano Sisters will want something large, and that he could fetch the Very Heavy Tiki Mask on top of Tiki Mountain and bring it to the sisters. Pablo agrees to the idea. Austin, feeling left out, follows the others to Tiki Mountain. At the mountain, Tyrone begins to climb up. There are many rocks covering the landform. His foot pushes a pebble off the mountain, causing rocks and boulders to roll down the mountain. Tyrone flings and dodges them all the way up. He reaches the mask. Tyrone carries the mask down the mountain and signals for the other Luau Brothers to come with him to the volcano. They do so. At the volcano, Pablo and Austin introduce Tyrone with the mask. He brings it forward. After looking at the mask, Uniqua and Tasha pull a lever, causing the mask to bounce back on top of Tiki Mountain from inside the volcano. Tyrone is disappointed. Uniqua and Tasha yell "We are mad!", causing the Luau Brothers to bounce out of the volcano. Pablo decides to journey deep into the ocean to swipe the World's Shiniest Pearl from a giant clam that he has heard of. Tyrone agrees to the idea. Pablo brings Tyrone and Austin to the edge of Hawaii. He plunges into the ocean and finds a large gray clam sleeping. Beside the clam, there is a white pearl. He silently takes the pearl, signaling the clam to waken. The clam chases Pablo for the pearl back, but Pablo escapes the clam. He splashes back up to Tyrone and Austin. He brings the pearl to the volcano where Uniqua and Tasha wait. At the volcano, Uniqua and Tasha study the pearl, but pull a lever, causing the pearl to bounce back into the ocean where the clam rests. They shout again, causing the brothers to bounce back to the beach of Hawaii. On the beach, the brothers think that their luau will be ruined if they do not find a new present. The cast sings Huka Pele. Austin tells Pablo and Tyrone that he has been trying to tell them that he has a great idea of what to give the Volcano Sisters. He walks over to a small patch of flowers to pick one pink and one yellow flower. Pablo and Tyrone are petrified at the thought of Uniqua and Tasha disliking the other presents and receiving Austin's. Austin brings the others to the volcano where he politely hands Uniqua and Tasha their flowers and invites them to the brothers' luau. Uniqua and Tasha are now happy and thank Austin. It was exactly what they wanted: go to the luau. They head out of the volcano. Outside, the luau starts. The five sing We're Glad after the Volcano Sisters reward Austin by renaming him Austin the Smart and Pablo and Tyrone apologizing to Austin for not listening to him from the start. Tasha's stomach growls. Tyrone asks if the sound was a volcano eruption. Tasha tells him that it was just her stomach and Pablo invites them all over for orange slices at his house. The cast sings the end song and heads to Pablo's house for a snack. Austin opens the previously closed door and shouts "Aloha!". He adds "That means goodbye, too." and shuts the door. The credits start. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Volcano Sister Uniqua) *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Pablo the Swift) *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone (Tyrone the Strong) *Naelee Rae as Tasha (Volcano Sister Tasha) *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Austin the Smart) See also *We Love A Luau *We'll Get You What You Want *Huka Pele *We're Glad Category:Episodes Category:Season 2